


Posso avere una sorellina?

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Henry addentò il suo formaggio grigliato. "Allora mamma" iniziò a dire fra un boccone e l'altro "tu e Killian quando mi darete una sorellina?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posso avere una sorellina?

POSSO AVERE UNA SORELLINA?

 

Ormai tutti a Storybrooke sapevano che Emma Swan detta la Salvatrice usciva con il Capitano Killian Jones, anche se a quanto pare i due cercavano di tenere la loro relazione segreta. All'inizio la cosa aveva suscitato grande scalpore, ma con il passare dei giorni la loro storia era diventata motivo di gioia per la maggior parte della cittadina (escluso David, che sosteneva ancora che Emma sarebbe dovuta poter uscire con i ragazzi solo dopo aver compiuto i cinquant'anni, quaranta se faceva la brava). La persona più felice per la loro relazione comunque, era di sicuro Henry. Secondo lui infatti Emma era diventata molto più tranquilla, più rilassata e decisamente più felice da quando frequentava Killian e poi cavolo!, avere Capitan Uncino come patrigno era il sogno proibito di ogni bambino.

Come ogni sera, Henry ed Emma andarono da Granny's per cenare e come ogni sera trovarono Killian giá lì, seduto al bancone, in modo da avere la Swan sempre sott'occhio senza farsi notare troppo.  
Henry addentò il suo formaggio grigliato. "Allora mamma" iniziò a dire fra un boccone e l'altro "tu e Killian quando mi darete una sorellina?" A quelle parole Emma sgranò gli occhi incredula e un certo Capitano rischiò di soffocarsi con un sorso di birra. "Henry, cosa stai-"  
"Oh, andiamo, lo sanno tutti che state insieme." La fermò il bambino con voce annoiata. "Allora? Questa sorellina?" insistette speranzoso. Il pirata rise dello sbigottimento di Emma e si andò a sedere accanto a lei. "Vedi amico, non posso darti una data precisa, ma ti assicuro che ci proveremo, almeno tre volte al giorno." Un ghigno malefico gli deformò il volto.  
"Killian!!" Il grido di Emma si perse nel tonfo che seguì lo svenimento di David Nolan, seduto qualche tavolo più in là.


End file.
